Conventionally, display devices are being proposed, which are provided with an image display part that performs image display and a coordinate input part (a touch panel) installed on a front surface of the image display part, and when getting in a touch status due to the occurrence of input data from the coordinate input part through a touch on the touch panel, performs control to scroll a screen based on a change vector of an input coordinate given as the input data (for example, refer to PTL1). These devices repeatedly perform control to scroll the screen by a changed amount according to a change vector of the input coordinate.